Every day, the people of modern organizations are made aware of, discuss, and resolve issues—a process that inevitably requires communication among specific and contextually appropriate members of that organization. These issues may originate from customers of an organization (external party) and/or employees of an organization (internal party), may include positive or negative feedback, may involve any number of people within the organization or outside of the organization, and may require extensive collaboration to address and/or solve. In all cases of an issue, however, focused communication among identified individuals within the organization can benefit and expedite a resolution of the issue.
For an example of an issue raised by an internal party, an employee could raise a policy issue requiring the participation of other employees and managers regarding a business's operational unit. For an example of an issue raised by an external party, a customer of the organization could raise a customer service issue that requires the attention and participation of employees at a specific location of the organization in addition to management at one or more remote locations (e.g., individuals dispersed geographically).
Modern organizations, such as a modern multi-national corporation or distributed chain, are complex, multi-faceted, and involve stakeholders and/or employees at many levels, with many skillsets, and in many locations. Thus, a need exists for systems that enable rapid resolution of issues in an effective manner by ensuring that relevant participants are involved as needed and are provided with information necessary to facilitate the resolution.